Unveiled Longings
by Ithilien
Summary: Set in Minas Tirith, post-RotK. Legolas and Elladan race to Elrohir's side to aid in an event that has driven the younger twin to the edge of a precipice. A very quick vignette.


This little vignette is derived from the great work of THE MAN, namely J.R.R. Tolkien, who gifted the reading public with the wondrous tale, "The Lord of the Rings". I claim no rights to any of the characters or places included in this fiction and no profit is received for it in any form except for praise and the occasional flame. It is done purely in the spirit of fun and no harm is rendered onto any of these players. Now move along as this is the disclaimer and no one _really_ enjoys reading the disclaimer. The good stuff is below.

__

Unveiled Longings

"Hurry!" cried Elladan pushing them along past the gate. "I do not think he can refrain himself much longer!"

Legolas prodded his legs to catch up with the dark-haired Elf. Elladan's lean figure and whipping hair cut a path through the crowds, and they quickly made past the throng of people gathered in the main thoroughfare of the street to wind their way to the palace gate and the top circle of the city. The citadel stood on the other side, a cluster of buildings in shapes and sizes of varying types with the architecture revealing the past ages of Men. The palace was centered among them though their direction took them to the spike of towers and spurring wall on the far side of the fortress. These looked out upon the city below, cantering above the streets of the many levels beneath.

"I thought this was something you held to each other's counsel solely. You had said to me once you relied upon each other in times like these," Legolas called out.

"I said that?" Elladan inquired, dodging a woman on hands and knees, scrubbing the steps to the threshold of a dormitory.

"I am paraphrasing the words, but aye, you said that," Legolas countered with teasing irritation, his steps quickening to match those of the taller Elf.

"I do not recall that," the dark-haired Elf said distractedly as his brows creased in the strain to catch sight of his brother above.

"Do you not? It was sage advice you offered, given at a time when I was waging battle with a dire mood of my own," Legolas said, looking at the other with heartfelt appreciation. "I have oft turned to that wisdom when mood such as what Elrohir now experiences has struck me," he added, glancing sidelong to let Elladan know his heartfelt feeling.

Elladan shot a quick glance toward the younger Elf as if trying to read his sincerity, then smiled lightly as he saw the truth of the emotions. But it was a swift movement and he didn't appear to have time for such sentiments. His eyes pressed on to the high towers. Still he did manage to murmur, "And in that you have learned to make Gimli your aide, true? Perhaps he can help us this day as well."

Legolas shook his head in acknowledgement. "He comes, though reluctantly. He thinks this is something that should be kept between brothers."

Elladan laughed. "Aye. I can imagine his words, but I do not think our normal recourse will do on this day."

"I did not know it could strike so hard among the Noldor race. Somehow I thought you might be immune to its ravaging effect," Legolas muttered.

"Nay, it comes," Elladan said softly, "Though I have rarely seen it this far gone in Elrohir. It is usually I that succumbs. But as you say, we are usually the counter for one another, my brother and I, and today I am hale. Yet I have experience enough to know that when it strikes with this force, it must be levied by all who do love and know him well."

"Estel and Arwen come then?" Legolas asked.

"I sent word to them the moment I found him." They stood now before a winding stair, and above that they could see the solitary figure of the twin. A billowing trail of Elrohir's hair caught in the currents of air whipping it about. He looked out over the city, his thoughts lost to them. 

Legolas and Elladan paused as they watched him, taking measure to their resolve over this condition. Legolas pondered his own mood. He knew this event came up often betwixt the brothers, regularly falling on this date near annually. But to see it gone this far He shivered slightly. Much must have been repressed for Elrohir to have need to release it now, in this form. It was not common for either of them to have need of the aid of others outside their brotherly bond. A strange mood had indeed struck the younger of the twins.

At his side Legolas perceived Elladan considering like thoughts. The dark Elf pursed his lips, as if working up his courage, then softened his gaze. A small smile crept up to his lips and he sighed. "At least Undómiel has been freed of this. Her marriage to Estel seems to have released her from the wanton desire." He then stepped forward, taking the steps first. 

Behind him Legolas shook his head. He did not have the heart to tell Elladan he had oft seen the glistening yearning in the eyes of the Evenstar as well, but he knew this was not his to deal out. Aragorn and Arwen kept it privately between them, and thus far they had not asked for Legolas to play a part in its unveiling. 

Elrohir did not stir as they arrived on the parapet. He leaned over the rail, eyes locked away on the city below but to what he saw in those sparkling eyes, Legolas could not imagine. A vague smile creased Elrohir's lips and the fairer Elf could tell the visions before the taller Elf's eyes were bringing the longing desire to a heightened passion. 

Legolas glanced over the wall himself. Throngs of people milled about the open cobblestone corridor below. They were oblivious to the presence of the three Elves many meters above. 

Legolas hesitated, uncertain he really should be present for such a personal moment, but Elladan sidled up on the other side of his twin, giving a reassuring smile to the Mirkwood prince. Courage mustered, Legolas placed a firm hand to Elrohir's shoulder.

"It is about time you got here," Elrohir said sardonically without breaking his gaze. "I was certain a guard was going to spot me and put a stop to this before you even arrived!"

"Well at least you refrained yourself this time and did not start before we could get here," came his twins griping answer punctuated with a small wink.

"Ai! And have you miss all the fun, brother mine?" Elrohir mocked, smiling back at Elladan. Then turning to put an arm in return to Legolas' shoulder he said, "I am thrilled you would join us, Legolas."

A wide grin came upon Legolas' face as he returned the thought in kind. "All in the spirit of the day, Elrohir. I am pleased to be invited."

Turning to his brother, Elrohir asked, "Do the others come or should we begin without them?" 

Elladan too now looked over the edge of the wall as if assessing how to answer, then said, "They come, but I do not know how expedient they be. Let us start, and if they make it in time they can join in on our mirth."

With a huge smile Elrohir cheerfully agreed, "Then let it so be!"

Elladan reached down to a basket skillfully concealed at Elrohir's feet and pulled out three translucent orbs from among the many held there. Rising to stand again at his brother's side, he handed one to Elrohir. "Honors to you, Brother."

Elrohir gratefully received it with a small bow. "Gratefully received, Brother," he returned and tossed the ball lightly between his hands.

A less gracious orb was lobbed to Legolas and the younger Elf had think quickly to catch it before it missed his grasp and splattered upon him.

"Well received, Legolas," Elrohir laughed.

Legolas countered with a scolding grin, then turned to face out to the city just as the brothers had. The cool orb in his hands bounced merrily within his grip, giving and receding as his fingers lightly grasped it. A droplet of water leaked forth from the tie at the near top and the wetness of it made the small balloon slick in his hands.

"Do you have your target then?" Legolas heard Elladan ask.

"Aye," answered Elrohir with a smirk. "That lecher I have chosen. I have been watching him pass by the maidens all morn, browsing for more than general produce. His fingers rove and have been busy pinching wares that are not his to touch."

"Well chosen!" exclaimed Elladan looking about and seeing his intended. "And I will take that tavern owner yonder! He waters his ale and charges higher fees and then brags openly of it to anyone who will listen."

"He cannot! No one would buy from him if so," rebuked Elrohir.

"No one believes he does it, so mirthful is his demeanor, but I know it is true. Besides, his wine is not that good," Elladan said, nodding to himself as if that were reason enough.

"And you, Legolas?"

Legolas cast his eyes out over the crowd trying to pick out a worthy victim. His eyes fell upon the one, and he sparked in excitement. "Aye, aye, I know! But we must act in haste as he walks past quickly."

"On your count then," said Elrohir nodding and passing a grin to his brother.

Legolas smiled broadly, measuring the steps. "Three one. Now!"

And with that three small water balloons dropped down onto the crowd as three Elves above watched their intended targets grow doused. Then laughing with reckless abandon they leapt below the wall to conceal themselves before they could be identified by the crowd. Haughty wails and small shrieks arose to their ears as the innocent fun of the water balloons washed their few targets below.

"Happy Conception Day, sons of Elrond!" Legolas laughed into their circle, a great grin playing upon his face.

"Thank you, Legolas!" they said in unison as they grabbed two more water-filled bladders and ran stealthily to another point on the wall, away from the gathering crowd on the square below. But Legolas stayed put.

With snickering courage and laughing quietly to himself, Legolas crept up to look over the edge, concealing himself as best he could. As expected the stolid figure below was awaiting his appearance and scowled deeply through his dripping countenance. But it was barely heartfelt, and Legolas could see the edge of frivolity light the Dwarf's eyes. Beckoning as if to say, "Come join us, Gimli," the Dwarf scurried off. But not before a decorous smile ran over his small friend's face as if to answer, "I am pleased to be invited."

A/N: This little vignette came to me as a plot bunny escaped from the Royal Mirkwood Group. Birthdays were being discussed and the thread went on to ask who would want what as a gift. I am about a week or so late, but this was Jay of Lasgalen's wish: a friendship tale about Legolas and the twins. And since it is my birthday too, I decided to mix it with one of my favorite topics, the Sea-Longing (at least that is the impression I was trying to give). Happy Birthday, Jay! And Happy Birthday, me!


End file.
